One common extensively used point of purchase display system includes a device comprising an elongated member extending from a vertical load bearing mounting surface. The elongated member is frequently in the form of a hook comprising a metal rod including upper and lower legs and a bridge connecting the legs together. The bridge is frictionally mounted in a bracket carried by the bearing mounting surface, typically either an apertured board (known as a pegboard) or a slotted wall for receiving fingers or flanges of the bracket. An article to be sold, for example, nails, screws, tacks, picture hangers and picture hanger accessories, is usually in a container, behind a transparent molded plastic window so the article is sealed in place on a backing card including an opening functioning as a hanger adapted to fit on the lower leg. Indicia about the article are carried on a placard attached to a tab at an end of the upper leg remote from the board. The indicia typically indicate the price of and features about the article.
While this prior art structure has been very successful in selling the articles, it occupies a significant amount of valuable wall space due, to a certain extent, to the large size of the placards. In addition, we have found that sales of the article are materially increased by providing the point of purchase display system and device with an improved article display arrangement.
It is, accordingly, an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved point of purchase display system and device.
Another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved point of purchase display system and device having structure for inducing increased sales of articles on the point of purchase display device.
A further object of the invention is to provide a new and improved point of purchase display system and device of the type including elongated members extending from a vertical bearing surface, wherein increased density of articles to be sold and carried by the elongated members is achieved.